


There Will Always Be An Ache In Their Absence

by Bri211



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri211/pseuds/Bri211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave remembers the ones he has failed</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will Always Be An Ache In Their Absence

Soundwave could remember the exact moment the last time he was on Cybertron, Five hundred and eighty nine year, seventy five days, eight hours and twenty three seconds. He remembers why they left, the Autobots trying to make their escape from the planet, trying to escape Lord Megatron, but he refused to accept it. He gave chase, bringing what was left of the Decepticon army with him. 

 

The planet was in shambles by then, cluttered with corpses of those who died from warfare and starvation. The well had run dry, the energon had become scarce. There were more casualties of the war than who truly fought in the war. And the Autobots knew there was nothing left for them, so they ran. They retreated in a ship and tried to leave without catching Lord Megatron’s eyes, but they failed. And the chase had begun then. Following the Autobots to each of the planets they tried to make a new base of, and killing off more of their soldiers, crippling their numbers. 

 

Though he was loyal, and would have done all that his Lord requested of him, he had been willing to leave on his own decision. He had yearned to offline the Autobots who had taken so much from him. 

 

He had hoped he would never have to return to this place on what was once their great planet, but Primus was not one to allow Soundwave to have what he wanted. He stared at the three markers he had carved into the ground, the glyphs that wrote out three names: Rumble, Frenzy, and Ravage. He cradled the body of Lazerbeak in his arms, before slowly setting the deployer down. He began to work, digging his fingers into the Cybertronian soil. 

 

Though he knew others of his species weren’t ones to bury the dead, he had seen it as a way of remembrance. During his time on Earth, he had learned the humans did much the same for their own. He had learned what he could about the humans during the time he was on the organic planet, learning culture and weaknesses if ever needed. But he had underestimated them time after time, had hesitated to kill the small humans, and it had been his downfall, his cast into what he learned was called the shadowzone. 

 

It had been like sensory blockage while locked away in that place. He could not connect to other comms. The computer terminals did nothing. There were no energon reserves. It was a mockery of the Nemesis, and he knew he and Lazerbeak would die here. He did however, try to prolong the end. He had almost been on full tanks when cast in that place, and this allowed him to siphon energon to the smaller mech, who burned through his own supply so quickly. But it was not enough.

 

Hope had come in the form of a single ping to his comm unit, a message from one of the organics who had cast him in here asking if he was alive. One hundred and three days, two hours, six minutes, and forty five seconds he had been locked away. The human must have felt guilt. 

 

It took one hundred and ninety eight days for the groundbridge to open on his coordinates and to allow him the entry on to Cybertron, slowly looking at those who had worked to get him here. The small brown haired organic, the autobot medic and Knock Out. He was holding Lazerbeak close to his chest, he had been dead for twenty two days, Soundwave’s own energon supply almost depleted. 

 

He had refused to refuel himself before leaving the laboratory, making his way on his pedes to this place of remembrance he had created for the others he had failed to protect during the course of the way. Each had died trying to protect him, each dying to allow him to live a little longer.  
He knew he had been followed to this place, and if he was strong enough he would have tried to chase the others away. This place was for him, but he did not have the energy. He simply lowered Lazerbeak into the makeshift grave and buried him, dipping his helm in a moment of peace, before carving the glyphs into the space above. Four graves now, four more than he ever wanted to see. 

 

He stood up, giving one last glance before turning to face those who had come. Though he had expected Autobots, what he got instead was Knock Out and many of the Vehicon who had survived. He took three steps forward before collapsing. He was in emergency stasis before they even reached him.


End file.
